Hidden Truths
by liljemsey
Summary: Buffy learns things about her sister Slayer while caring for a drunken Faith. Season 7 - No Femslash purely Friendship
1. Chapter 1

Buffy Summers strode slowly through the deserted streets of downtown Sunnydale

Authors Note: I'm not good with timelines so for this story just pretend it's somewhere in Season 7 not in any particular episode. Also this is not a femslash story, it is purely friendship so sorry for all you femslash fans out there. Read it anyway.

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon is God and he owns all.

CHAPTER ONE

Buffy Summers strode slowly through the deserted streets of downtown Sunnydale. The streets had long since been emptyed with most of the residents of the Hellmouth fleeing with the threat of The First. Not that they knew exactly what was happening, but most were smart enough to realize that Sunnydale was not a place one wanted to be at the present time, so bags were packed and houses vacated as everyone left. Those that were not smart enough to leave at least realized that staying in after dark was a wise choice.

So Buffy found herself alone with her thoughts as she walked through the town. Ever since The First Evil had shown up Buffy found herself feeling more and more alone, which was sort of ironic she thought to herself considering her house was currently filled to it's maximum capacity with Potential Slayers, sisters, witches, Watchers, a Vampire with a Soul, a carpenter and a former not so evil geek.

Then of course there was Faith. Buffy didn't know how to act around the younger Slayer. Willow had told her what Faith had done for Angel, how she had saved his soul, which was a sure fire reason to believe she had changed because at one point in time she had tried to remove it, but Buffy still found it hard to trust the girl. This, she thought, wasn't hard to believe considering what Faith had put her through in the past.

Sighing as she remembered the trials of her senior year, Buffy kicked with her shoe at the dirt of the road, immediately regretting this as she noticed the scuff in the leather. Sighing again, she decided that a new pair of shoes would definitely be in order if they beat the First Evil.

Her thoughts crept back to Faith, Buffy had this niggling feeling that she couldn't quite place when it came to the other girl. She had been angry at first of course when she learnt of Faith's betrayal, and that anger had eventually dissipated into hurt at what Faith had taken from her. But there was something else, something there and it was eating at the core of her.

"Ugh" Buffy muttered out loud, once again kicking her shoe to the ground creating a cloud of dust. What was this that she was feeling? Sure, Faith and her had been friends before, Buffy had always felt a special connection with the girl. Giles had suspected it had something to do with the both of them being Slayer's, a sense similar to the one she got when she could sense evil around.

The night of the death of the deputy Mayor still caused Buffy to get much more then the wiggins. In fact, some of her scariest nightmares revolved around that night. They always ended the same, with Faith's words of how she didn't care that she had killed a man. An image of the two of them in that dingy motel room flashed suddenly through her mind, and Buffy was left with an image of those dark brown eyes boring into her soul.

There was something about those eyes that drew you in. Through the touch exterior those eyes were the ones that betrayed every emotion of their owner, they were, and Buffy cringed at the corniness of her next thought, the window into Faith's soul.

That's when it had struck her, what she had been feeling all along. That day in the motel room, when she had gone to confront Faith about Finch's murder. Faith's words had stung, made her seem callous and cold, but her eyes had said otherwise. Buffy could remember it all to clearly now, the way that Faith's eyes had almost screamed at her to help her, how they betrayed how much she was drowning and in desperate need of saving.

But Buffy had just left her there, pretended that she hadn't noticed the emotions running through the younger girls eyes. It was easier to pretend they weren't there, to pretend that Faith had felt nothing rather then deal with the emotional baggage that would have come with staying. The more Buffy distanced herself from Faith, the more the murder became less of a problem for her. Instead of staying, she had left, left the younger girl to deal with what she had done on her own, while she herself had run to the safety of her friends and Watcher.

Faith had been scared and she had been all alone, Buffy had left her all alone. She couldn't imagine being in the same place as Faith and not having the love and support of those around her. It was no wonder the younger girl had clung onto the love the Mayor had showered her with. He was probably the first person in a long while to make her feel like she mattered.

Her breath hitching in her throat, Buffy realized that that day had not been the first time she had let the other Slayer down. She knew Faith's character, her belief that asking for help and showing any sort of emotion was a sign of weakness. She knew that part of the reason the younger girl acted so tough was that she was really usually it as a shield, using it to hide what she was feeling. Buffy remembered when she had visited Faith after Gwendolyn Post had shown her true colours. She had seen it in the other girl's eyes then, even when she had protested and said she didn't need help, she had seen it in her eyes, even heard it in her voice a little as she called her name. But once again, Buffy had taken the easy road, she hadn't pushed the girl harder, she had given up too easily, once again leaving Faith to deal on her own.

Guilt. That was what she was feeling. She felt guilty, even after all Faith had put her through. She felt guilty for not trying harder to help her, she almost felt like she had forced Faith to the other side by being to preoccupied with her own life to really see how fast the other girl was falling into the darkness that had eventually swallowed her up.

Lost in her thoughts Buffy failed to see the lone figure sitting in the gutter and walked right into the figure and proceeded to trip and fall to the sidewalk.

"You really should watch where you're going," an unmistakable husky voice slurred out.

"Faith?" Buffy asked turning from her spot on the road to look at the other figure who swayed slightly where they sat.

"Yeahit's me B," Faith drawled.

"Have you been drinking?" Buffy asked coming to sit next to the other girl.

"Nah B, I'm fivebyfive," Faith replied, her words coming out all jumbled together.

Buffy could smell the alcohol on her breath and the smell seemed to be coming out of her pores.

"We're on the verge of an apocalypse and supposed to be leading a group of young girls into war, what sort of example do you think this sets?" Buffy almost growled at her, frustrated that once again she was forced to be the responsible Slayer.

"Dunno, they don't look up to me nyways, s'all you B," Faith said her eyes slipping closed.

"It's as much your responsibility as mine," Buffy said her words causing Faith to reopen her eyes.

Faith shook her head the movement causing her to become a little queasy. Buffy noticed the colour change in the other girls face and quickly slid away from her.

"You're not going to be sick are you?" Buffy said eyes wide.

"Nah, B it's allgoooooood," Faith said drawing out the last word and laughing a little at herself.

"Seriously Faith, the other girls look up to you, they are relying on you to get them ready for this, they need you," she said carefully putting her arm around Faith's waist who had begun to sway again. She didn't know if it was the pep talk she seemed to be giving (again) or the fact that she was almost certain the other girl wouldn't remember it in the morning but she felt herself adding,

"I need you."

Faith sighed, and lowered her head so it rested on Buffy's shoulders. This action caused the other girl to jump; it was so uncharacteristic of the younger Slayer she didn't really know how to react.

"You dunneed me," Faith mumbled into her shoulder, so quietly Buffy thought that without her Slayer hearing she might have missed it.

"You're wrong," Buffy replied and surprisingly found herself running her fingers soothingly through the other Slayer's dark curls, "I do need you, I need you there fighting beside me, I need you just to be Faith.

"Ok, B," Faith sighed from her place on Buffy's shoulder. Buffy felt the other girl start to relax, her body seeming to slump onto her even more.

"Oh, no you don't missy," she said. Missy? Where had that come from?

"You're not going to sleep yet, let's get you home," she said standing up and rousing the nearly slumbering girl.

Reaching down she pulled Faith unsteadily to her feet. Faith swayed and nearly pitched forward. She would have as well if Buffy had not put a strong arm around her waist, pulling Faith's other arm to rest across her own shoulder's. Faith once again dropped her head to Buffy's shoulders, the alcohol in her system making it nearly impossible for her to have control over her limbs. Practically supporting the younger Slayer's body weight the two began the slow walk home.

A/N: Review please. Update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

A/N: Thanks for the two who have reviewed this story so far.

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing, Joss Whedon is an evil genius who takes over our world with his storytelling goodness.

CHAPTER TWO

As the two Slayers walked, or in Faith's case stumbled down the road Buffy couldn't help but think how weird this situation was. Since Faith had returned they had managed to spend as little time alone together as possible. Yet here she was helping the inebriated younger Slayer down the street who was starting to sing, what was that, Britney Spears, Buffy thought incredulously.

"Never picked you for a Britney girl," Buffy said trying to hold in her laughter.

"Shhhh, don't tell no one, I gotta rep ya know," Faith replied.

"Alcohol does strange things to Slayer's doesn't it," Buffy thought out loud, more to herself then to her companion. Faith ignored her and proceeded to break into another verse of Gimme More, this time Buffy couldn't contain her laughter.

As they finally rounded the corner into Revello Drive, Buffy hoped that all the Potentials had gone to bed. She didn't want them to see Faith in her current condition. Why was Faith in her current condition? Buffy knew that herself and alcohol lead to all sorts of nastiness, but she knew the younger Slayer was used to partying hard. She must have had a hell of a lot to get her this drunk.

"Damn," Buffy swore quietly to herself realising that all the lights were still on in Slayer Central. Readjusting her hold around Faith's waist as the younger girl stumbled again on the sidewalk, Faith was giggling quietly to herself at for reasons only she knew.

"Okay Faithy," the nickname slipping from her lips before she knew what she was saying. Shaking her head, surprised at her own compassion for the woman who had caused her so much pain, Buffy stopped them both, still supporting Faith, in front of the Summer's house.

"Faith," she said again trying to catch the other girl's attention. Faith, who had stopped her laughing was currently studying a crack in the sidewalk below her very intently.

"Faith, look at me," Buffy said again this time using her free hand to turn Faith's head so she was looking at her.

"When we get in there, you have to be really quiet okay. Don't say anything just let me do all the talking; we don't want them to know about this," Buffy said. She knew it hadn't been easy for Faith to return to the place where it had all gone wrong, and she knew she and the others hadn't really been making it all that easy for her either, but realising her shortcomings the last time she was now determined for this time to be different and didn't want the other's to use this as any more ammunition against Faith.

"Can you do that for me?" she asked her slurring sister Slayer.

"Yeah Beeeeee," Faith giggled at her drawn out word and then shushed herself by putting a finger to her lips. Buffy once again had to hold in her laughter, she wasn't used to seeing this side of Faith, she was enjoying this side of Faith.

Not quite sure how she was going to pull this off, Buffy once again tightened her hold around Faith's waist and led them towards the front door. Stopping in front of the door she put her hand on the door knob and turned it slowly, wishing with all her might that by some miracle everyone was already asleep and had just forgotten to turn out the lights.

Cringing a little as the front door squeaked, Buffy helped Faith into the house, slightly relieved that there actually did appear to be no one around. They had nearly made it all the way to the stairs, their progress seriously hindered by Faith's drunken steps when a voice behind them startled Buffy causing her to loose her grip on Faith who proceeded to fall rather clumsily to the floor.

"Giles, they're home," the voice who Buffy recognized as belonging to her younger sister said from behind them, squeaking as she jumped out of the way of the falling dark Slayer.

"Ahhh good, Buffy, Faith you're both back we were starting to get worried," Giles said coming into the room behind Dawn, followed by Xander and Willow.

"Hey Buff, Faith," Xander said greeting the two Slayers.

"Ahh Faith whatcha doing down there on the floor?" he asked, "are we playing some sort of game, or maybe some sort of new dance move, I'm unaware how they dance in prison, but if it involves girls gettin' low then I'm all for it," Xander continued breaking into his own version of getting low, only stopping when Giles cleared his throat.

From her position on the floor Faith started to giggle causing the five other sets of eyes to stare at her, completely dumbstruck at the action that was so un-Faithlike.

"Faith, did you just giggle?" Willow asked disbelievingly.

"No that wasn't a giggle, we've just been out slaying some vampires, because that is what we are, slayers of the vampires, we slay those that are of vampire form, because that is what we do," Buffy rambled reaching down to help the younger Slayer stand, seemingly to only just register that the other girl was still on the floor.

"Sure, if your vampires go by the names of Jack and Daniels then you've definitely been out slaying," Anya's voice startled the rest of them from the other direction causing Buffy to whirl around quickly nearing loosing her grip on Faith in the process.

"She's drunk," Xander exclaimed his gaze wondering over Faith who was still swaying slightly in her place at Buffy's side.

"I'm surprised you couldn't smell it. I could smell it from the other room and I was coming to see who had the whiskey so that maybe I could confiscate it and drink some to remind of some of that time Xander and I got a little drunk and role played the big bad demon hunter and the very naughty demon," Anya was cut off the Gile's embarrassed grunt and the squeaking sound of him furiously cleaning his glasses to contain his obvious discomfort.

"So she went out and got drunk at a time like this. What was she thinking, uhh hello First Evil running around trying to kill us all, we need all the Slayer power we can get. Not to mention the fact that there are numerous teeny Pre-Slayer's running around here looking up to her and expecting her to be all levelheady and to look after them, which could be a stretch considering she currently can't even stand up on her own," Xander said breathless after his rant. Faith had hurt him deeply in the past, using him to get her kicks and he still hadn't completely forgiven her.

He had been wary when she first returned, but the dark Slayer had appeared to have changed so he was gradually lowering his guard around her, but the seemingly carelessness of her action's tonight made him forget the girl she was becoming and simply reminded him of the reckless and selfish girl she used to be.

"Look Xander, I know what you're thinking, that she hasn't changed, that she's still the same old Faith looking out for the one and only, but she has changed, I can see it in her eyes, she made a mistake, we all have, that doesn't mean we should jump down her throat like we did before. We have to do things differently this time," Buffy said the last part quietly.

"Buffy's right," Giles soft reply came causing all the occupants of the room to look at him.

"We all need to recognise the part we played in Faith's uh, indiscretions if we are going to have any chance of fighting this evil together," he continued giving hard looks to both Willow and Xander, who lowered their eyes slightly under his glare.

"Well for someone who was there, but in reality really wasn't there, I for one am all for forgiving Faith," Dawn said. Even though the memories implanted in all of them suggested that Faith had held Dawn and her mother hostage, for Dawn the memories of the times her and Faith hung out together before Finch's death were some of the best she had. Faith had treated the younger girl like an equal, sharing stories of her slaying escapades, stories which her older sister would never had shared.

Even though all involved knew that these memories were not real, Dawn still thought Faith was pretty cool and was eager for things to return to how they had been before the Mayor.

Buffy shared grateful glances at her sister and Watcher, hoping that their words had had some sort of effect on the attitudes of the rest of the Scoobies. All in the room where seemingly lost in their own thoughts, reminiscing about times long past, and considering all that had just been said.

They were all pulled from their thoughts however when a small voice from beside Buffy said,

"Buffy, I think I'm going to be sick."

A/N: How was that for a quick update huh….a quick update should earn some reviews, I see how many have read and only two reviews so far, that makes for a grumpy author. In other news prepare for Buffy and Faith fluff in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

In all their thinking they'd almost forgotten that Faith was even there

A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far I really love getting feedback on my stories.

CHAPTER THREE

In all their thinking they'd almost forgotten that Faith was even there. Shocked out of her reverie, Buffy was momentarily stunned before half pulling, half carrying her counterpart to the closest bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, she carefully held Faith's hair back as the other girl proceeded to empty the content's of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. Whispering comforting words, Buffy tried to block out the horrible sounds of Faith retching, which caused her entire body to convulse.

When the other girl was done she slumped back to lean against the wall behind her, her eyes slipping shut and a tired sigh escaping from her lips.

"You feel any better?" Buffy asked, coming to sit beside her.

"Ain't like there's anything left in there even if I didn't," Faith said opening her eyes.

Both girls turned to look at the door as it opened slowly and Giles came in carrying a glass of water which he handed to Faith.

"Sip that slowly if you don't want it to come back again," he said to her.

"Sounslike you've had plenty of experience with prayin' to the porcelain God," Faith chuckled, immediately regretting it as it caused her head to spin even more then it already was. Closing her eyes again she rested her head against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall, hoping that it would stop the swirling of her brain.

"Old Ripper here was quite the raver in his younger years," Buffy said smiling cheekily at her Watcher who huffed back at her.

"Humph, well maybe we should be focusing our efforts on getting Faith to bed, rather then making fun of one's Watcher," Giles replied pointing at the dark Slayer, whose head was beginning to droop as she tried in vain to stay awake.

"I think we should stay here a little bit longer, if she's anything like me when she drinks, well let's just say the insides of my stomach will never be the same, that's not to say that I drink a lot, my stomach is full of acidy goodness, nope, no drinking for Buffy," Buffy rambled her face red.

"Buffy, I've seen first hand the results of your uh, dealings with the bar," Giles said interrupting her rant.

"Oh, forgot you were there that time," Buffy shuddered remembering the killer hangover she had the morning after her night out with Spike.

"Believe me, I wish I could forget," Giles said his eyes twinkling at her, "but perhaps it might be wise to stay here a little longer just in case. Do you need any help with her?" he asked indicating with his head at Faith.

"Could you maybe get us a blanket or something?" Buffy asked him. He nodded and retreated from the bathroom to find the desired item.

"Okay Faithy, let's get you more comfortable," Buffy said reaching out in an effort to maneuver Faith's body in a more comfortable position as Faith's head was currently resting rather awkwardly against the side of the back of the toilet. The touch of her hand caused the other girl to startle awake, her brown eyes looking drowsily at Buffy.

"Wassamatter B?" she asked.

"Nothing's the matter, just trying to make you bit comfier the way you were you'd have had needed several months of physical therapy to repair the crick in your neck," Buffy said arranging Faith so that the other girl's head rested in her lap.

Faith, who thanks to way to much JD was still not in complete control of her limbs tried to push herself away from Buffy and struggled to sit up as the other Slayer placed a firm hand against her back and pushed her back down.

"Whattya do that for?" Faith asked angrily, the motion of changing directions so quickly again causing her head to spin, making her feel nauseous again.

"You and me are going to spend some time getting close and personal with our little porcelain buddy over there, and seeing as at the moment you look like a little deer who's trying to take your first steps, you're going to be staying here with me for awhile," Buffy said.

"I'm fine," Faith protested trying to get back up again.

"Faith you can't even stand up on your own at the moment without being all wobbly gal, so just lie down and let me take care of you for awhile," Buffy said.

"You don't have to take care of me B, I've been doing it on my own for years," Faith said as she settled herself in her position. These words bought back memories of the night after Gwendolyn Post, Faith's second Watcher had betrayed her and Buffy momentarily stiffened as she remembered the helplessness that had been in Faith's eyes that night, which she had of course ignored.

"This time will be different," she thought to herself, determined for Faith not to fall off the deep end again because of no support or friends.

"Would you just shut it and let me already, I don't care if you really are Miss Independent, you're gonna let me do this one thing for you," Buffy said, realizing then that her hands had been gently stroking through Faith's dark curls.

"Mmk B, whateva ya say," Faith's mumbled reply came, as Buffy's comforting touch and the amount of whiskey currently running through her veins, threatened to lead her into the land of dreams. The opening of the door startled her again and she struggled to open her eyes as even in her inebriated state, hated anyone to see her vulnerable.

"How are we doing in here?" Giles asked looking down at his two Slayer's. Yes, he knew that technically they hadn't been his Slayer's for years, in fact Faith wasn't even his Slayer to begin with, but with this final battle on the horizon, and the training and researching, he had begun to think of them both as his Slayer's again.

"Peachy," Buffy said smiling as she looked down at Faith, who it appeared, had lost the battle with her eyes.

"Excellent," Giles said bending down and spreading the blanket gently over Faith. Buffy saw the compassion in her Watcher's actions and she knew that he felt it too, that in some way the last time they had failed Faith.

"It will be different this time," Buffy said, her thoughts mirroring Gile's actions.

"I know, Faith is changed, and as much as the other's deny it they can all see it, she's grown up a lot, taken responsibility for her actions, she's not the same girl she was," he said handing Buffy a pillow to put behind her head against the wall.

"Sleepy," a husky voice interrupted, Faith's brown eyes again opening as she looked between the two other occupants of the room.

"Yes, I suppose you are," Giles chuckled as Buffy resumed stroking the other girls hair until her eyes sunk closed again.

"You seem to be handling all this rather well. Considering your history I never expected you to be this, uh, gentle with Faith," Giles said regarding his green eyed Slayer.

"I dunno, me and Faith used to be gal pals, then she went all Mrs. Robinson on us and I guess I thought it would be easier to pretend that she was this bad person who really didn't care that she had killed a man. But she did, and I was too caught up in my own Angelly problems to deal with hers. I guess what I'm saying is that I feel guilty for what we, I put her through," Buffy replied "I just want it to go back to the way it was when we were these super hot super chicks who slayed demons together, the ones that were friends."

"Well, I'd say you are on the right path. It's going to take a lot of trust building on both sides, from all of us actually. You hurt each other quite deeply and that hurt is going to take awhile to repair itself, but it looks as if you're both willing so that is a good start," Giles said.

The two of them sat in silence for awhile; the only sound penetrating the silence was the steady breathing of the dark Slayer, who slept on soundly.

"Why do you think she did it then?" Buffy asked breaking their silence.

"That I'm afraid is something you'll have to ask her, if she's willing to share," Giles said, standing up from his place and wincing slightly as the bones in his back cracked.

"Well I'm far to old to be spending the night on the bathroom floor, so as long as you think you'll be ok with her then I might call it a night," Giles said.

"I'll be fine, just, I don't want, don't tell the Potentials ok, I don't want them to know, and tell the others not to spread it around either, and thanks for this," Buffy said pointing to the pillow and blankets.

"My pleasure and I won't. Come and get me if you need any help later on," Giles said through the closing bathroom door.

"Looks like it's just you and me now Faithy," Buffy said to the sleeping form resting on her legs again wondering where this Faithy was coming from.

After sitting on the now rather uncomfortable bathroom floor for another hour, Buffy found herself finally drifting off. Just as she was about to fall asleep she felt Faith sit up suddenly from her place on the floor and lunge towards the toilet.

Getting up Buffy once again found herself holding the hair out of Faith's face as the after affects of her affair with a bottle of Jack Daniel's took over her body. When she was done Buffy helped her sister Slayer stand and supported her as she walked over to the sink to wash her face and get a drink of water.

"Do you think that's it?" she asked her and Faith nodded looking a bit under the weather.

"Let's get you upstairs then," Buffy said once again wrapping her arms around Faith's waist as the younger girl rested her head on Buffy's shoulder.

"You wanna get me into bed B?" Faith asked, her mischievous personality showing through.

"Must your mind always be in the gutter F?" Buffy replied smirking.

"On nights like this it generally is," Faith said matter of factly.

"Lovely, now come on we gotta be really quiet we don't want to wake the other girls," Buffy said.

"Dun worry B, I'm a natural at sneaking in after hours, just need a little help with the old walking part at the moment," Faith said not bothering to raise her head from Buffy's shoulder.

The two Slayers made their way carefully and thankfully quietly upstairs. Buffy was glad that she didn't have any Potentials sharing her room as this would have made this virtually impossible.

Pulling back the covers she helped Faith get under them, once she was in she pulled them back up, tucking them in tightly around her.

"Gee B, I don't think my Mom even tucked me in this tightly," Faith said.

Buffy was quiet as she got into the other side of the bed. Settling herself in next to the other Slayer she wondered if she could ask the other girl about her past. She had always been curious, but whenever the topic was broached Faith skillfully found a way to avoid the question, but in her current state Buffy wondered if she would be more open to talking about things.

"What was she like?" she asked quietly wondering if she would get any reaction.

"Who my mom?" Faith asked.

"Yeah," Buffy replied.

A/N: Well there you go folks another chapter. Do you guys think its going ok? Is it boring? Let me know what you're thinking so far.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know theres a book out there about Faith's past but I haven't read it so I'm pretty much making this up

A/N: I know theres a book out there about Faith's past but I haven't read it so I'm pretty much making this up.

"She was, she was a drunk who fell into bed with a different loser each night, and one of those times she got pregnant, had a kid, and that kid was pretty much the bane of her existence, so she did everythin' in her power to pretend the kid wasn't there, or if the kid was lucky she would pay enough attention to it just to get in a few beatin's here or there, or if she was feelin' extra generous she would let one of her gentlemen callers get in a few rounds before they hit the sack together," Faith said.

She felt strange, like her mind was screaming at her, pleading with her not to share this information for fear of what would happen if she did. But her brain was still deliciously foggy from her evening on the town and the fog that had currently taken up residence in her head was stifling the screaming voice.

Buffy for her part was a little stunned, Faith had hinted in the past that her childhood was far from pleasant, but to actually hear her say it made it real and horrifying. She was about to say something but Faith hadn't finished so Buffy shut her mouth and let the other girl continue.

"Ya know she put me through all that shit and I hated her for it, but, the day she," Faith faltered a little, "the day I found her, I,I can still see her B, I can still see the way she was just starin' at me and I was yelling at her to get up and I was just so angry at her for leavin' me on my own again, I can remember just screaming at her how selfish she was over and over again, and that's when my Watcher came and got me, someone next door heard the yellin' and called the cops or somethin', I dunno the whole story but that's the last time I saw her," Faith finished.

Buffy swallowed the lump in her throat and looked in wonder at the younger girl,

"So you never got to say goodbye, to mourn her?" she asked.

"No need for that B, it's in the past now, besides if theres one thing my Ma taught me it's that we Lehanes don't cry, crying shows weakness and if ya show them your weakness B, well then you're pretty much screwed," Faith said turning to look at her with her signature lopsided grin on her face.

"Faith she was still your mother, no matter how horrible a person she was that has got to mean something to you, in fact I can tell it does, you have to mourn her Faith if you hope to move on from it," Buffy replied.

"I have moved on from it, I don't care so just drop it ok," Faith said angrily, shifting her position so that she was lying on her side facing away from Buffy.

Buffy sighed not sure how far she should push this, sure Faith had opened up a little but she could see the other girls defences coming up and she really didn't want Faith to shut her out again.

"Faith," Buffy started her hand hovering above the other girl's shoulders, wanting to touch and offer comfort but not sure how Faith would react, "it's ok to be sad about her, it's ok to be sad about her in front of me" she finished quietly placing her hand tentatively on the other girl's shoulders.

"NO," came the strangled half screamed, half sobbed reply as Faith wrenched herself out of Buffy's grasp and out of the bed standing, swaying slightly as she looked down at Buffy, her dark brown eyes wild.

"You don't get to decide that it's ok, you can't decide for me, yo-you can't just, decide for someone, you d-don't do that, you can't care," the last part was whispered so quietly that Buffy was almost sure she hadn't heard it.

Getting up slowly from the bed Buffy inched her way across the room to stand in front of her sister Slayer, who had a tight grip on the bedside table in order to stop herself from swaying. Faith was trying her hardest to look anywhere but at Buffy who was standing right in front of her. The hand that was not gripping the bedside table was clenched by her side, the knuckles white as she struggled to control the emotions running through her.

"Faith," Buffy whispered, cautiously placing her hand on the other girls shoulder, instantly feeling the way the muscles there tightened almost impossibly hard as Faith tried, almost reluctantly it seemed this time to remove Buffy's hand.

"Faith," Buffy tried again "Faith look at me," she continued this time reaching out and using her thumb to push the other Slayer's chin up so that their eyes met.

"Why can't I care?" she asked the younger girl seeing the flash of sorrow that flashed across her eyes. Faith tried to lower her head again, tried to withdraw herself more into the wall that stood behind her, but Buffy held strong.

"Faith, answer me, why can't I care?" Buffy asked, her heart breaking for the young girl who stood in front of her who under the effort of keeping her emotions reigned in had begun to tremble slightly.

Buffy jumped in alarm as she felt a lone tear splash onto her arm that was holding Faith's head up, so used to Faith's touch exterior she almost couldn't believe the other Slayer could feel such emotions. She was of course, learning so much about the other girl tonight.

"Because," the low and raspy voice of her counterpart replied.

"Because why?" Buffy prodded gently, using her hand to brush some strands of Faith's hair away from her face that had obscured her vision.

"Because if you care then it just hurts more when you leave," Faith's eyes widened in shock that she had actually allowed herself to reveal this and she tried again to remove herself from Buffy's grasp, her breathing quickening as she tried futilely to escape.

Buffy's heart broke for the girl in front of her, the girl who was forced to grow up much earlier then even she herself had, the girl who desperately wanted to feel the love, warmth and acceptance of another human being but through no fault of her own had learnt to expect the worst from people which caused her to be afraid of wanting and even accepting her greatest desire.

Only barely restraining herself from pulling the other girl completely into her arms Buffy once again used her thumb to hold the other Slayer's gaze.

"Faith, I-I know I've made mistakes in the past, and I-I know that last time you were here I wasn't exactly the bestest of friends, but I realise now how much I let you down, and I'm sorry, do, do you think you could forgive me, because I forgave you for everything a long time ago" Buffy asked her voice full of emotion.

Faith tensed then, even more then Buffy thought was even possible her eyes coming to rest of the hazel ones opposite her. Buffy saw so much conflict in those eyes, hurt, confusion, anger, and so much sadness. Then in front of her, it all came crashing down, literally. Faith's legs gave way and she sunk down to the ground, bringing a still surprised Buffy with her.

"B," Faith gasped tears now rolling continuously down her face, her hands once again clenched into fists at her sides, "you-you can't forgive me, please don't, please you c-can't," her eyes pleading with Buffy.

"I already did Faith, I didn't realise it until tonight, but I forgave you a long time ago it was just myself that I hadn't forgiven but if you forgive me then I think, I think we can work on going back to how we used to be. Do you think, can you do that?" Buffy asked her own eye's giving Faith a pleading look.

At these words Faith's resolve crumpled completely and sobs began to wrack her body. Buffy watched as she tried to form words, and fought as Buffy tried to gather her in her arms.

She eventually succeeded and bought a still sobbing Faith to her chest, wrapping strong arms around her and whispering soothing nothingness into the other girl's ear. Faith for her part struggled at first but eventually seemed to run out of strength and buried her face into Buffy's neck, wrapping her own arms around the older Slayer.

Buffy was almost relieved that Faith had broken the way that she had. It gave her hope for their friendship in the future. If Faith allowed her to see her in this condition then perhaps some of the walls that had been put up could be removed and they could begin to repair what had been damaged.

Rubbing her arms soothingly down the other Slayer's back Buffy could feel the other girl struggling to get her breathing under control as her tears subsided. Shifting slightly so that her back rested against the wall, Buffy continued with to comfort her dark counterpart as she felt her eventually relaxing against her.

"I'm scared," came Faith's muffled voice as she still had her head buried in Buffy's neck.

"Is that why you went out tonight?" Buffy asked her softly, almost smiling as she felt the other Slayer nod against her.

"I'm scared too," she said truthfully. It would be stupid of them not to be, they were facing the biggest evil ever known to man.

"But it's ok to be scared," she said moving to stroke Faith's dark curly hair gently.

"Not where I come from," came the breathy reply.

"Well you're where I come from now, and where I come from it's ok, and it's ok to let people in once in awhile, so next time you can come to me instead of Mr. Daniels and we can talk it through, the Chosen Two right," Buffy said.

"Yeah, the Chosen Two," Faith replied, snuggling deeper into Buffy. Giving one last sigh and letting the effects of her early drinking and the obvious emotional exhaustion take its toll, Buffy felt Faith completely relax into her as her breathing became deeper. She smiled as Faith unconsciously moved so that her hand was wrapped tight around the hem of Buffy's shirt, acting like a safety measure that Buffy was still there.

Dropping a kiss to the other's girl head, Buffy let her own drop back and rest against the wall a smile gracing her lips as she too felt the events of the day take their toll on her. As her eyes closed and she felt herself drifting off she smiled at the thought that even though she had no idea what the days coming would hold, she somehow had this feeling that everything would turn out alright.

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading guys I know it took me awhile but that's the end. Hope you all liked it, I know it wasn't heaps plot wise it was just meant for some Buffy/Faith friendship.


End file.
